My past never dies
by forevermore16
Summary: People tell you that your life flash before your eyes when you about to reach death. My friends were there smiling and there was him. I concentrated on him using all of my power I called his name "Damon" and then I when to the darkness.
1. Forgetful

Hello everyone! I don't own anything I am writing only for fun. So please don't sue me! If you haven't read the fifth book I would suggest you reading this. This is a Damon and Bonnie paring. If you don't like oh well.

"Miss Bonnie I see that you are late again." My middle age history professor scolded me as she has for the last two moths. "I am very sorry about that Professor Lane but an emergency came up at home. I promise it won't happen ever again." She gave me the cold shoulder as I made my way to a seat in the back row. The Civil War isn't my cup of tea but I must take this class if I want to pass community collage. It has been three months since Elena, Matt, and Damon left to go find Stephan. Miss. Flowers invited us well more demanded me and Meredith to come stay at the boarding house. It is nice for the three of us to be together. Oh, Caroline has been staying with us as well when her father kicked her out of the house when she told him she was pregnant. She is almost five months along and I know it's going to be a little boy. A little werewolf baby boy. She insist it is a girl but me and Miss. Flowers both know the true sex but we like to keep her happy so we go along. Caroline is already too much to deal with but a pregnant Caroline is almost impossible to do.

Miss. Flowers has become my teacher in the art of magic. Are classes sometimes run late and end result is me being chewed out bye high strung professor. These three moths my powers have grown tremendously. I can move objects with my mind, leaned over twenty defense spells, and learned how to heal, well somewhat. No matter how hard I try I can't seem to get hold on my visions. That would help us to see if they are alright and maybe I can find were Stephan is dwelling all alone.

History class passes in a daze as it always does. "Hey Bonnie, What are you doing tonight?" My friend Jessica asked as I made my way to my yellow Jeep. "I'm not sure. Maybe watch Pride and Predigest again for the fortieth time." I said with a cheerful smile. "Forget Mr. Darcy for one night and come to Delta Bata's party tonight at eight." She was said giddily which made me giddy as well. "I thought the University doesn't like the community collage folk." We were rival schools but a frat party sounded so appealing. "Come on Bonbon! You just have to come!" The tiny blond pleaded a giddy smile on her tan face. "Okay I will come." Jessica was so like me yet we were so different. I do like having her as a friend and I couldn't let her down.

I arrived at the party thirty minutes late since I had to advise a plan to sneak away from my over protective friend. I decided to wear a short red hot dress and stiletto heels to match. My fiery red hair looked stunning with my outfit. Jessica greeted me at the door with her stud of a boyfriend. "Bonnie you came!" She said with excitement. "I told you I was." I made my way into the large house that was filled with collage students all close together dancing to the loud music. A few guys started to come towards me but coward out and went back to the chips and dip stand.

There I sat on the floral sofa all in my lonesome. People were making out affront of me as I ate nacho. Yes, it wasn't appealing but I was hungry and so very bored. "Hello Madam." A soft voice spoke to me and it sent chills down my spine. There was a beautiful man before me with dark red fiery eyes and curly brown hair. He was dressed in a burgundy long sleeve shirt with black leather pants. He was absolutely amazing looking and I felt awkward with him talking to me.

"Hello person." Those were the words that came out of my mouth. They sounded bitter but for some reason I did not wish to speak to him as if I was warned not too. "I am very pleased that we finally meet again Alexandra." He spoke in a faint whisper and he must have me confused with someone else. I opened my mouth to speak but I was ruddily interrupted by this strange guy, this beautiful yet very strange creepy guy. "So beautiful even more divine than before. Your powers call to me as they always have. I will kill you on the next full moon as I have done seven times throughout the world's existence. You defeated me once little witch and I made sure it never will happen again and I always like to keep up with unfinished business. Goodbye Alexandra we meet very soon, very soon indeed." My eyes blinked and he was gone like he never existed. My heart pounded out of my chest in fear even though I wasn't this Alexandra girl he spoke of or was I?

Please review or bad!


	2. Realization

**Thanks for my reviews they are cherished! This chapter is short but I hope you enjoy and in chapter three is when I will reveal her dream. **

Bonnie:

He was gone just like that or did he even really exist. My name is Bonnie not Alexandra. Who does he think he is coming here and talking about nonsense with his gorgeous looks? Chills travel down my spine as I continued to think about the vampire who wants to end my young life. This was mind twirling and all I want was Elena to be here for me and to come up with her famous wacky plans. Since my other best friend is gone searching for her lost love along with Matt and that vampire who I can't get out of my head, Miss Flowers would know what to do.

As I finally reached the boarding house the older witch was waiting for me as she rocked in her white rocking chair. "Hi Miss Flowers I wanted to talk to you." She smiled and gestured for me to sit by her. I did what I was told plotting myself on the wooden porch floor. "I know my child. I know that the past has come to haunt your future. He craves for your death as he always has for years. He kills you my pet every time." Her eyes were filled with sadness and it made my eyes water just thinking of the fact that I upset her some how.

This was too much. I didn't understand. I needed answers but all I was given was riddles, pointless riddles. "What did I ever do to him that would desire him to kill me? Yes he is a vampire but I must have done something that led him to this, this madness." I rambled on to elderly woman who was taken me under her wing teaching me about my gifts. In a way she is my Yoda and I respect anything she has to say.

"All you did was love." This doesn't make any sense I never loved anyone in my life. "Not in this life my child, you have had lived many lives and everyone you are given your power goes with you. Memories will unfold tonight and they will reveal what is kept hidden." I stared at the lady with wrinkled skin and grey hair. She knew what I was thinking and for some reason that scared me. "Now it is late little one the other girl is already fast asleep. Come in the house before you catch cold." I did what I was told but I walked in a daze in tone with my own thoughts. Before I knew it I was in my room spread out on my twin size bed.

Sleep came quick, I welcomed it. I wanted to know the reason behind his pursuit to end my life. Letting my past to unravel I began to find my answers and some I wish it was left unknown.

**Please review good or bad!**


	3. Remember what should be forgotton

This is Bonnie's dream:

Scotland 1209 AD.

_The sun was going down as I made my way through the grassy hills. Mother will be very cross with me staying out all this time collecting herbs. I just can't help it I love to explore the land my powers grow stronger when I contact with nature. My father is the priest of our tribe and he has selected me to be his successor when the spirits take him into the sky._

_My brothers were furious at his decision and I was very surprised as well. He told me he saw great power in me more power than anyone will ever have that is why he chose me. That made my heart glad beyond belief. _

_Running towards the village with the wind in my face I slipped hitting the muddy hills. Laughter came upon me as leafs and twigs got tangled in my red curly hair. Mud covered my wool green dress and dirt was smeared on my childish face. "Oh dear, mother will defiantly will cross at me now" I muttered softly to myself. "Do you need help my lady?" A soft voice whispered in my ear which made my small body shock in delight. _

_Getting up from the muddy ground there stood a tall young man with curly brown hair. His clothes were torn as if he was beaten badly. His eye was black and blue and his lip was busted. "I am fine thank you. But you don't look so well yourself." _

"_Oh yes it seems my herd was attacked by raging wolves I tried my best to save all of them but it seems that I have failed." He bends his head in defeat staring at the grassy field._

_I reached my hand out to his face covering his eye. The bruise disappeared before and his lip was good as new. Letting go of his lovely face he just stood at me in disbelief. _

"_Do you feel any better?" I asked as a wide smile appeared on my face. He smiled at me with a puzzled look on his newly healed face. _

"_Yes I do. You are a Druid I see. And what would be the name of the lovely Druid lass?" I giggled at his comment making me to blush. _

"_My name is Alexandra and who might you be?" I said softly._

"_Thorn, my name is Thorn and may I escort you home?"_

_I stood there for a few seconds until I could speak. I wanted him to take me home indeed. I wanted to be with him forever and didn't know why. His eyes were a ruby color it was very odd but was so very lovely. He had so much power and I knew he wanted more no matter the cost. _

"_Yes you may." Hr took my small hand and put it in his as we walked to the village._

_Four weeks later….._

_Ever since that night Thorn and I never left each other's sides. He has asked me for my hand in marriage but my father refused saying there is darkness that lies in his heart. His want for power, is stronger than his love for me. I fear what my father speak is true. _

_There is darkness in my beloved but he isn't the only one my father fears is corrupted. The way he glares at me when he thinks I am not looking pierces my soul. His thoughts of me are with love and with fear. His mind disturbs me. He fears something that is coming but I do not know what. _

_I sit on the grassy hills waiting for him to arrive but hours past and he never showed. Worry stroked my heart. We always meet here after watchers over his flocks. There have been rumors that an undead being has come into our shores leaving corpses with two puncture wounds planted on their necks. I pray to the gods that nothing has happened to Thorn._

_Nightfall has spread to the hills as I made my way home. The night's silence spooked me. Something wasn't right I was being followed. "Show thy self!" I screamed with fury and fear. I might be powerful but I have always been frightened easily. _

"_Alexandra my love, do not be afraid." I turned around and there was Thorn with blood smeared on his perfect lips. His black eyes frighten me for I knew he wasn't alive, he was undead. _

End of the dream~

Screams pierced my ears as I begged for the loud noise to come to a halt. Then I realized I was the one screaming. Tears traveled down my childish face as I remembered my past but I knew that was just a small peace of it.

***********************

Please review good or bad!


	4. The end has come

Bonnie:

School went dully these two days since the night I saw the vampire from my past. He wasn't always like this I used to love him but now he is going to end my last breaths ripping my life force right from under me. I'm not ready for this! I'm not like Elena she can handle anything but me, Bonnie hides and whimpers behind Elena the snow queen and Meredith the rational. I guessed I was some powerful druid back in the day but now I'm just a community college student with psychic abilities. If I killed him once I can do it once, right?

As I made my way to class my stomach knotted up inside me. Something is wrong I can feel it in my very core, which happens not to be a very pleasurable experience that I rather not endure. Flashing red lights came in view my honey brown eyes. Students hovered over the scene that was before them. Their faces were covered with shock and grief and when I saw her I understood why. Amanda lay limp on the gravel.

Her blonde hair was tangled with twigs and leaves. The white dress that she wore was ripped from the seam. Her fragile body was drained of her blood with her neck ripped apart. In her hand was a yellow sun flower. I stared mindlessly at the object that my friend held in her pale hand. For some odd reason the flower meant something to me as if there was a hidden meaning behind it that I can't seem to remember. Two men put Amanda on a stretcher and covered her up with a wrinkled white sheet carrying her away forever.

"Excuse me miss but do you know this girl?" An officer said. He wore big black sunglasses to block his blue eyes from the sun's rays. His black hair with a hint of grey swayed when the wind would blow. His name was detective Timothy Brown. He appeared to be about in his mid forties. His voice was deep and gruff as if he was chain smoker and had a habit of drinking throughout the day.

Just by staring at him I knew bits and pieces of his life. His wife of ten years was brutally killed by a wild animal last year in Texas. But he knew the truth and sought vengeances on the unholy creature, a blood thirsty vampire. Ever since that fatal night, detective Brown made it his priority to take weird cases such as Amanda's hoping to get a step closer of finding his wife murderer.

"Yes, her name was Amanda Green. We had history and Drama together. She was my good friend." I said softly trying desperately not to sob. This is my fault. He did this to get to me and its working. O' God he is going to hurt Meredith, Caroline, and my batty old mentor! What is a young witch to do? I need to protect them; I need to keep them safe. "If I can only ask a few…" Before he could say anything else I run towards the boarding home as fast as my short legs would allow.

Opening up the door I screamed their names as I entered but know one answered. "They are not hear my little witch." I turned suddenly to face the man I used to love. "What did you do to them?" I whisper softly afraid that if I spoke any louder my voice would crack. He made an evil like chuckle at my question. Well, I sure didn't think it was amusing.

"I didn't do anything my love. They were gone when I arrived. The old hag left you a note saying they took that annoying bitch for her monthly checkup. Not in that exact way of course, but you get the gist." I wanted to run or scream but my body would not grant me that pleasure anyway I am certain that it would do no good. Have you ever felt that you were a mouse being cornered by a ravenous cat? This is one of those times. I'm little weak Bonnie what am I going to do? But some where back of my brain I know better. I am the one that helped defeat Klaus that has to count for something. Pull it together Bonnie girl he is going to kill you like he has a thousand times but that doesn't mean I can't go without a fight. I don't remember everything that has happen between us but I know I must have done something really bad to royally piss the ex love of my life off! But the worst part about this I'm going to die a virgin like the last past lives!

"What are you doing here?" I asked. My voice was shaky as the last time I decided to speak but it was much strong, so that was a plus. "I am here to kill you my love." My heart rate quicken as he spoke the words that I knew he was going to say. How many time has my ex psycho boyfriend spoke those words to me from his elegant yet vile mouth?

"Why do you want to kill me? I asked. I only had that one dream of my past and it didn't give me all the pieces of the messed up puzzle called my past life! "You never fully remember all these times that I have broken your neck and placed a sunflower in your limp hands. You don't even know what he flower once meant to us, to me. It is better this way. If you knew who you truly and still are I wouldn't be able to kill you my Alexandra, the beloved daughter of the great priest whose power was feared by all. Now you are just a scared girl whose power is inside locked away until you unleash it. But you never will. You don't want to remember and I understand that my love." He gave me a viscous smile along with a wink of his right eye. "Now let's have some fun." With that he bit into my neck draining of my blood.

I did not scream I didn't have the strength. But I can not die like a coward I have always been. I concentrated at my enemy with fire in my eyes. His picturesque body flew across the room into the old book case. Dusty volumes of ready material that has been my comfort these past lonely moths laid scattered on the cherry oak floor along with the vicious killer. Those same books taught me what I just preformed on the lovely vampire.

He just lied there limp. Here was my chance to flee but I could not bear to leave instead I vigilantly walked towards him. Standing over my hand reached towards his face to touch is pale smooth skin but my hand never made it. He quickly grabbed my arm slamming me in to the wall. "It looks like you haven't lost your touch even if you don't remember." He said in furry as he slowly broke my fingers. I cried out in pain and that only made him smile. Throwing across the room my body slammed into the window. Strands of broken glass pierced my small body. My screams filled his ears and he could not get enough of it.

He slowly came towards me and sunk his fangs into my neck sucking away the little bit of blood I had left. "Goodbye lass" was all he said as he left me to die. The darkness consumes me but before I allow it to fully take hold I call out for him. "Damon, help me." I scream in my head but it was too late. I have fallen into the pit of unconsciousness, perhaps death.

Author's note: I am so sorry it has been so long since I have updated but my enter net got cut off. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review good or bad they are much cherished. Never be afraid to speak your mind.


	5. My baby bird

Damon:

I left Elena and Mut to get Saint Stephan. I could not bare to greet my brother. The young girl who laid limped in my arms gave me only tid bit of pleause. What was her name, Rose? Oh, well it dosnt matter my walking happy meals do not need names. Her blood tase like oranges. I never liked oragnges but she was such a pretty thing. Laying her corpse on the dusty ground I made my way through the London's streets. That's when I herd it, "Damom".

I looked around but no one was there. "Show yourselves or I will rip out your head off your shoulders!" Silance greeted me along with a gush of power that I knew very well. "Damon help me." The faint voice of my baby bird greeted me as well with a imagae that I would have rather not seen. The red haired which laid on the blood stined floor. Her body was was mortally wounded. Rage built inside me at the sight. No one kills my baby bird unless it is me doing it!

My devilishly humane figuere transformed into a black crow. Humanes appeared like ants to me as I flew into the night sky. I am too far from her. I should have stayed close! It took me two days to arrive At theboarding house. The crazy batty lady greeted me and showed me where Bonnie was. "She is not dead but in a comma. I have tried everything." She said and exited the room.

The room was a light pink with hello kitty decorations. Her curly red hair covered her young pale face. She looked like an immortal doll never to awake. "Bonnie I'm going to save you." I whispered these things in her ear. Grabing my knive that I keep safely tucked away in my leather boot I slashed my wrist. Letting the rich red liquid to flow out of my cut into her pink puffy lips.

"Come on my baby bird take my blood." Seconds, minutes, even an hour past I finally saw some Improvement. I clutched my wrist and the cut swiftly disapeared. Her brown eyes fluttered open staring right at me. "You came." My little which said faintly. If my heart could beat it would be beating out of my chest. It was because I saved her not because I have any feelings for this maiden. That would be utterly ridiculus,

"Yes I did. Some which ruined my tasty meal. I had to see what all the trouble was about." I said as I gave ger my devilish smile. She laid her head agianst my firm chest. "I was so cold Damon. I was going to die just like the other times. He always made sure of that. But I didn't die this time. I don't understand."She said softly with tears running down her childish face.

What was she talking about? I would soon find out. I will not have my baby bird harmed from any other person or creature besides me! "My Damon saved me from the moster." Bonnie said faintly before she fell fast asleep with her arms wrapped around my neck.

Author's Note: Please read and review. Please feel to share your oppion good or bad. The spelling and grammar may be off because I just got my lapptop and I havnt installed office word yet. So bare with me. Sorry It took so long for me to update and that it is short.


	6. Not a plaything

Okay I am sorry I have been rushing through this story. I always do this on my fan fics but I am going to try to play with the characters more and add more characters as well. Thanks every one for the review they mean a lot to me. So keep them up and remember your view counts and I will listen to them and try to change errors in my writing.

Bonnie:

I remember everything now but I want it all to go away, to never return. But I can't think about that. The nightmare has vanished, for now. I slowly turn my head and I see him staring at me as if I was a fragile doll about to break. That's how everyone sees me, little Bonnie always so weak and helpless. But I'm not weak! I am sick and tired of always being the prey. I started to cry. I turned my head away not wanting big bad Damon to see me so helpless. I still can't believe he came. I don't know why I called him. Yes you do, said a voice in side me head. But instead of listening I kept crying.

"Bonnie look at me" he demanded coldly. I turned around and stared at his lovely face. "I don't want you to see me so helpless. I am always going to be scared little Bonnie." He didn't say anything he just stared as if I was something to eat. Oh wait I am, silly me I am something to eat. His hand softly stroked my face. What was he doing? He brought my face to him. My body shivered when our lips finally embraced.

The kiss started out soft but as time grew the kiss deepened making my body hunger for him. His tongue slid smoothly into my mouth. My fingers ran through his mass of thick lush hair. Strong cold hands traveled up my pink gown. My nipples hardened at his very touch.

This was not like last time in Caroline's house. This was much better. I have never been kissed or touched like this in my whole life. It felt amazing, absolutely wonderful but that is what scared me. He seduces his victims to get their blood. He wants my blood not me! This painful truth allowed me to come to my senses. Damon was about to rip off my nightgown when I pushed him off of me with my mind.

Damn! I didn't know I had it in me. These lessons with Miss. Flowers are paying off. "Get out Damon! I will not be your plaything or your blood bank! Thank you for saving my life and I will be in your debt. But I will not give you my blood in exchange. We both know you don't care for me so don't lead me on." I said with a splash of anger. How dare he play with me like that? Way to go Bonnie falling for an evil vampire. It must be a pattern.

He just stared at me as if I wounded him somehow. He hit the wall pretty hard but that shouldn't cause someone like Damon much anguish at all. The hurt look soon vanished from his predatory eyes and was replaced with fury. "I can have anyone I want little witch. A red headed virgin with small buds that you call breast would not be my first pick." His voice was cold but also true. I was beautiful but not sexy, not like Elena. "Your blood doesn't even smell appetizing. I must have been temporally insane to ever kiss you!" His words stung. I couldn't bear to hear these things any longer. "Then get out of my room already!" I screamed at my savoir who was possibly the devil. The lights flickered on and off and the floor shook beneath my bare feet. My powers have been getting stronger and more out of hand lately and at this moment I am glad for it. He slammed the door when he exited out of my room leaving me alone to cry.

Damon:

That little ungrateful which! I saved her and this is how she thanks me. But I should have never have kissed her the way I did. I do not know what came over me. She was so soft in my hands. I never tasted lips likes hers. Bonnie made me hungry but not for her blood but for her. She smelt so sweet and delicious. Her blood has been calling me but I will not take it. I have tried many times before but I have always seemed to fail to do the job. I don't want to harm her but I did just five minutes ago. I did not mean those things I said to my little bird but I could not let her know how much I care for her.

Wait, Did I just say I cared for Bonnie? I am Damon I do not care for no one except for Damon. But for some odd reason I actually care for the red headed witch. She was absolutely beautiful. Her powers have grown much stronger but she still has much to learn. I will have to show her that she is not a play thing but my little bird. How I will not do that I am not sure. But I'm Damon I always come up with something marvelous. It must be my good looks and my devilish charm.

Passing by the only strip club in Fells Church I decided to make an appearance. Leaving Bonnie I have become very hungry both for blood and sex. The place was dark and smoky. The "Tits R us" as it was called has not been up dated since the 80's but the girls were very pleasing to look upon. Strobe lights flashed repeatedly. A sexy small red head came towards me. I did not want her to come near me. Her hair and small frame reminded me of Bonnie. Her face did not look like the witch at all. The whore's eyes were green instead of blown. Her lips were too thin. Her skin was tan not the creamy white skin that Bonnie possessed. Her breasts were full and her hips were curved. Besides the fact that this girl who just now plopped in my lap has red hair and tiny body looked nothing like her. Yet it was too much for me to look at her. My Bonnie who is pure and innocent would never be like this filthy whore.

"Do you need some company?" She asked in a husky voice. I rolled my eyes at the wanton. "Yes, but not from you" I responded coldly. "Oh, I think you do. I'm the best girl we got in this place." Her voice was sexual but you can still clearly annoyed by my behavior. My comment insulted her and did not want to budge from my lap, if she wants me this bad I must give the red headed whore what she wishes.

I flashed a smile bearing my extended fangs. "Let's just see about that." I pulled her towards me ripping her tan flesh with my sharp teeth. Her blood flowed in my mouth. She softly whimpered as I drained her life away. I did this poor girl a favor. She was nothing but a whore. No one noticed that I just killed a stripper. Poor girl you should have left when I told you to.

I left the club unnoticed and with a full stomach. But before I noticed it I was back at the boarding house. What am I doing? I asked myself. You are taking what is yours and yours alone. Yes, that is actually what I am doing. I rushed in her room. She sat on her bed quietly. She opened her mouth, her perfect mouth to say something but I never gave her a chance, I was beside her in a split second, literally. I passionately kissed my little witch that sent shivers down my spine. First she hesitated but she soon kissed me back with a fiery passion to match my own. I broke the kiss. "You are desirable in every way. You are not my plaything but my little witch. I want you Bonnie not your blood. You are mine you always have been but tonight we make it official." She stared at me with those big brown eyes. "I was always yours to take." She said as she slowly dropped the nightgown.

Authors note: Okay I hope you enjoyed it. Please review good or bad.


End file.
